


All That Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Very short Drabble, fluff?, idk - Freeform, they're young here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Alfor is dragged along to an Unilu trading post by Coran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and probably not all that good and there are lot of made of words bc Aliens™ but it's sOMETHINg  
> (my timboblr is bipolarred)

Alfor looked down at the hand pulling on his for the hundredth time. He was still flustered by the fact that it belonged to Coran, and had been that way for what felt like an entire varga. The other man led him through the crowded rows of stalls, ripe with the stench of Sahrgren weed. He didn't mind it though, especially when Coran kept looking back at him and grinning like a mischievous child. He didn't say anything but have Alfor’s hand a small squeeze.

“What exactly are you looking for here?” the prince asked in a low voice.

The steward pressed a finger to lips. “It's a surprise.”

“Knowing you, that's never good.” But Alfor himself grinned too.

A few feet to his left, an Unilu trader tried to get his attention, but Coran pulled them away quickly.

“Not that one, you can't trust him with the way he deals. He's as cheap as a Laxulum.”

Alfor had a brief thought that none of these Unilu were trustworthy because, well, they're space pirates, but he merely nodded.

After another few dobashes, Coran finally stopped, in front of little stall with red curtains covering the window and no sign on it.

As Alfor was led into the stall, he was met with piles of metal parts and shelves of bottled liquids that definitely did not look to digest.

“O’fy!” Coran called. There was a small pause before a person, short and blue-skinned, poked their head out from the back.

“Coran!” sharp teeth showed in their large smile, “It's been so long” they strutted over and reached out. Coran smiled and shook their hand.

“What can I do for you and your lovely partner today?” O’fy asked, clasping their hands together and winking.

Alfor would have protested at the word “partner,” but Coran spoke before he could.

“Do you have the thing?”

“The thing? Oh, yes, that’s what you’re here for. Hold on.” with that, the tiny alien slunk back behind the counter.

Alfor turned and looked at Coran, expectant.

“I’m even more suspicious now.”

“Don’t worry,” Coran assured, “You’ll like it.”

Alfor rolled his eyes and realized that, they were still holding hands. He didn’t want to let go, but at that moment, O’fy came out with a small box in their arms. Coran pulled away from the prince to take it.

“Now be careful with this, Coran. It’s fragile. You don’t have any idea how much i had to pay for this.”

“You never pay for anything.”

O’fy grinned. “Then consider the bribes I had to make for it.” They seemed about to add something when Alfor heard a loud crash behind him and an angry guttural shouting.

“What’s going on??” Coran exclaimed.

“Oh my, it appears that the weapons dealer a few stalls down found those Canarian fire beetles.”

“Did you-” Coran started, but O’fy is already shoving them out of the door.

“You two had better leave before things get out of hand. Take care now!”

An axe hit the wall of the stall next to Alfor’s head and he yelped. He turned his head to see a large and very angry looking person barreling down the street of stalls.

Then a hand was on his again, and he was being pulled in the opposite direction, faster this time.

“Does this usually happen??” he asked as they ran

“Depends!” Coran answered.

 

Alfor huffed as the guards berated him and Coran questions about why they're covered in dirt and why Coran has a large bruise on his face- if you really want to know, he had smacked his face into the door of the travel ship when they were leaving the Unilu trade post. He of course fabricated some story about being socked in the face while fighting off two angry Rumlims.

 

“So what exactly is that thing?” Alfor asked when they were finally alone. He gestured to the box Coran still had tucked under his arm. “It better have been worth the trouble.”

Coran laughed and winked at him. “Don't you worry, I think you'll enjoy it.”

A moment later he was pulled out onto one of the castle’s many balconies. This particular one faced the vast Juniberry fields. Under the twinkling night sky, it was a sight to behold.

Coran walked over to the railing. He set the box down and began to open it, all the while shielding whatever was inside from the prince’s view. Alfor noticed a few loose strands of red hair falling out of the other man’s ponytail.

A few ticks later, Coran turned, holding the item in his hand. Alfor gasped softly.

“It was hard to find one like this,” Coran says, showing off the shimmering sides of the elegant music box. “But it’s made of the rare crystal from that planet we visited when your father had diplomatic business. Remember the party, the time we…”

“Danced?” Alfor finished for him. The redhead smiled, warm and genuine, and a little bit bashful.

The prince walked over to him. “How did you even find this?”

“Oh, the Unilu are collectors of rare treasures and oddities. Didn’t take O’fy long to find the kind of gift I was looking for.” Coran paused. “Hopefully it’s fit for a prince.

Alfor raised his eyebrows. He took the music box out of the other’s hand and twisted the key. A soft tune started to play.

“You really went through all that trouble…” Alfor trailed off. He found himself at a loss for words. Of course it’s by Coran’s doing that he becomes so speechless.

“Royal bands are nice, but I figured for a one-on-one dance we could use something simpler.” Coran says.

“You’re quite the romantic, Coran.”

“I try,” said the other as he took the prince’s hand and began to lead him in a waltz.


End file.
